Sacrifice
by AtemRehema101
Summary: The story of the Boy-Who-Lived is Legendary. The story of those suffering from Voldemort's is not. We all know how Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, but what if he didn't? What concequences would that have then? Everything comes with a Sacrifice
1. Dedicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Inspired Song**: _Ooooooo I've been travelin on this road to long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
the old me is dead and gone… dead and gone…  
Ooooooo I've been travelin on this road to long  
Just trying to find my way back home  
the old me is dead and gone… dead and gone…_

_I think it's only when we die that we realize the mistakes we made in the past…_

_Can we still realize them when we are alive?_

Snow stretched miles and miles from the eyes view. Coating the entire area in a soft, lush white blanket. Untouched. Untainted from the stormy thick grey clouds. Which thundered and ruled the once clear blue skies with a solemn fist. There was a hardly a wind. Only a gentle breeze that carried the same malevolence from distant lands. Sending many deathly chills and warnings down your spine and skin than that of war. Stripped, naked trees stood tall and bent as they dug their roots through the snow. Trying their best not to give way to that of natures changed course. Stripes of grey and white embodied their way through faded russet. Frail as they were the trees seemed to reflect the sadness and fear of the situation.

"Oi get outta the way!"

"Shut up Mike; keep your bloody voice down! Do you want them to find us!?"

"Oh come on mate, what's gonna find us here? Rats?"

"What? Did you fall asleep during Shadow and Pyre's warning dolt!? Peter Pettigrew is a rat!"

Mike Summers, a proud but stubborn 17 yr-old glared sharply at his only companion. Baby blue eyes as fresh as the old skies. Narrowed through the air towards pastel emerald. His partner and long-time friend Andrew Smith was coming along with him. Both had just graduated as proper Adults from the Fold. So they were free to take on the bigger missions. Than just gathering supplies for the group. Their little siblings could take up that job now.

Blue eyes rounded on his friend murderously, and Mike hissed. "Oi! Shut it will ya?" He quickly looked around. Trying to find any tell-tale sign of a follower. But there was only fresh snow. And that sent a cold chill down his spine. Fear grinned and grinded through his bones, the frost and fear shaking his pale hands like puppets. He'd have rather seen a death eater than nothing. _Because then there was more than a 60 percent chance of something being up_, Dreamer had told him.

He may look stupid. But that didn't mean he actually didn't have a brain. "L-look, let's just find the stupid thing c-can we? And get the hell out of here!" Andrew smirked as his friend slapped his hand against his forehead. Angry at himself for stuttering. Chuckling Andrew stuck his fists in his jumper. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sheesh Mike, you were all big-mouth before, now you're a scared little toad."

Mike growled and playfully threw his shoulder into Andrew. Nearly knocking the sandy-haired adult to the ground. "Can it Ands, would ya? Act smart like ya are, cause I don't look like a toad. I just wanna get the hell outta here and back to camp, before-"

"Before what dearie?" A shrill and spine-crippling voice giggled maniacally. Startled Mike whimpered and slipped in the snow. Crashing to the ground in a frightened tangle of limbs. "Before we get here?"

Before them stood a woman. No older than 30. She had a pale flawless complexion that bought the darkness of her maniacal and seductive black eyes into view. Staring at them like black holes that burned and chilled their very bones. A wiry mass of mousy brown hair hung draped over her shoulder like a prized rug. She might've looked quite a bit like a fresh and ripe woman plucked like an adult rose from a nettled bush. But the filthy short rag around her thighs and hips and even shorter blood-stained cloth she wore so proactively against her chest. Gave her frail and bony figure away.

There were no curves to give her away. She looked more like a woman stuck in her grandma's skin. Only without the wrinkles. An ivory wand tapped sensually against her shoulder, her thin lips pulled back into a smirk of glee. Mike whimpered as her sunken eyes stared hungrily at him. And Andrew cursed, quickly rummaging through his pockets for his wand.

The woman burst out laughing. Her shrill and maniacal laugh as bad as her spine-crawling voice. "Pathetic fool. Your little renegade group is naught but fools for sending idiots along like you. _Crucio!"_

Andrew screamed in pain and crumpled to the snow floor. Mike watched, horrified, as his best mate flopped and writhed against the snow in excruciating pain. His pain-filled screams crippled past his own defenses and brutally attacked his mind. Flashes of Andrew's death played so tauntingly in his mind; and Mike howled. Angry he quickly scrambled to his feet, body shaking with fury as this woman dare lay a single curse upon his friend.

But then the woman rounded around Andrew, wand out before him. Watching with delight as a child in Christmas would, eyes wide and alight. Causing her sunken eyes to stand out like dolls eyes. Her body slithered like a snake around the writhing body of his friend. Stalking him. Grinning in absolute pleasure as his frantic screams filled the bare forest with sound. His friend was in pain. His best mate was shrieking and screaming for help. And there was one thing standing in Mike's way from helping.

The woman laughed. While his best mate lay helpless and pleading at her pale feet. Her thin lips parted, and a joyful cackle echoed from her mouth into the pained forest. It bounced off the mourning trees and rung in his ears. Striking like a snake into his very heart, and it stilled. Mike froze. His bottom lip quivered. And he collapsed to his knees. Hot tears cascaded from his baby blue eyes as a frustrated cry pleaded from his lips. He watched, the very trees around him seemed to shiver with the horrible sound of the woman's pleasured scream. And his best friend's pain-filled shrieks. The cold air tugged at his form, but he lay there shivering from the cold. Helpless and weak.

The wind pulled and yanked at his form. Trying to pull him forward to help. But he couldn't. Andrew had done so much for him. Had saved him. He was his best friend, his supporter and the only one who really stood by him. But he couldn't find the strength to save _him_ with that woman's _awful _laugh in his ears. By the gods her _laugh. _But then emerald eyes stared at him. Mike nearly fainted as the pain and pleading in Andrew's eyes begged for help. For mercy.

"Mike…" Andrew whimpered, his body suddenly jolted and he roared in agony as the woman cast the curse harder. And so her laugh cackled harder as well. All the while Mike's mind and heart and very soul howled to help his friend. His body wouldn't respond. It lay, shaking in the snow. "Please! Please Mike!" Andrew cried, "Please you are my _bro! _Help me! Please! Please gods Mike the pain MIKE!"

"Yes Mike," The woman guffawed amused; she hungrily licked her cherry lips. "What are you going to do Mike? Here your brother is, lying helpless at my feet. What will you do little duck? What will you do?"

This-this woman. She-she wasn't normal. SHE WAS TERRIFYING! He couldn't do this. Mike couldn't do this. Everyone was right. He wasn't cut out for this. He was too young. He was seventeen! The bodies of the dead, children, woman, mothers. He couldn't end up like that. He was too young…he never asked for any of this. He wanted it all too end. Now. This wasn't fair. It wasn't goddamn fair! Why them, why, why, why!?

"Mike…" Andrew whispered, cold tears ran down his whitened face. One last plead for help called in his soulful green eyes. But it wasn't that that scared Mike the most. It was the fact Andrew knew him. Andrew knew Mike. And he knew Mike would bail. But Andrew believed. He had one last hope their friendship was worth their lives. "Please…help me."

The wind grew harsher. And Mike had the odd sensation of being judged. But who was he kidding. After this woman was done torturing his friend, she'd be after him. And panic truly froze his soul. His heart turned cold and shuddered. He made up his mind.

"I- ANDREW! I'M SO SO SORRY!" Mike wailed frantically, gathering his strength he rose to his feet. He couldn't find anything to say. He saw Andrew screaming hopeless as his friend saw the look in his eyes. Andrew knew what it meant and a different kind of pain settled in his eyes. His face. And Mike looked away. "SO- SO SORRY! BUT I- FORGIVE ME! YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE ME! YOU HAVE TO!" He cried, and he ran. His feet thrashed against the snow as he ran away. Kicking up bits of the crushed powder as he dashed. He ran long and hard.

Andrew sobbed and closed his eyes. His heart aching with a different pain from the Cruciatus curse. He forgave Mike. After all, he had saved Mike from seeing the true horrors of this war. War changed even the best of friendships. And Andrew's heart withered. This pain would be the end of him. He blocked out the woman's maniac laughter of pleasure and amusement as she watched Mike run. All he heard was his friend's feet thrashing against the snow. Running further and further from him.

"It's…okay." Andrew growled softly; he hissed and moaned as the curse stabbed at him brutally.

Mike suddenly screamed as the woman appeared before him, smirking malevolently. Black eyes freezing him with absolute terror. He yelped and he dropped to his knees. "Please, please, no!"

The woman licked her cherry lips, eyeing him with hunger. "Were you a Slytherin? Only a Slytherin would betray his friend in such pain, I'm so proud boy."

Mike shook, he was a Hufflepuff. But look what he'd done. "No, no I-"

"_Crucio!" _

Andrew turned his head, ignoring the stabs of pain from the curse as he heard Mike's wails and begs and pleas from here. He sniffled, why was this happening to them? Then the oddest thing happened. The wind began to slow, softly caressing his battered body and slowly, the pain began to ebb. He shuddered, and gasped in surprise.

_Andrew…Andrew, Andrew…_

A strangely familiar voice echoed soothingly in his mind. And the pain began to fade into the corners of his mind. His body slowly stopped shaking, and he lay still. His heart beat erratically in his chest, but then he heard it. The foot steps. They were slow, small, but they were familiar. They were Hope. The wind suddenly kicked up again twirled and entwined itself around his body, silently gasping for air. His throat was closed and his mouth parted. But he managed to see something. Something crept closer, and his eyes strained to see.

He saw it. And anticipation swelled in his heart.

Before him stood only a creature he believed in his wildest dreams would come. But he had a feeling she might. She and the others never left theirs alone. Before him, standing with pride and mercy was a large white wolf. Her paws were large but elegant, softly grasping the snow. Her thick coat of snow fur swayed in the wind. He looked up, past her thick spotless white coat. Her head was lowered, staring at him with familiar butterscotch eyes. Those eyes. They stared at him silently, pulling and awakening something in him. He felt important, he felt safe, and he felt strong.

And the pain faded.

She like the others had that effect on everyone. He half-expected to see the others. But right now, she was already a miracle he'd gladly accept.

"Sh-shad-"

Suddenly the wolf shifted and changed before his very eyes. The wolf abruptly gave way, but those eyes did not. Andrew choked. Those butterscotch eyes softened, and a woman no older than 24 stood before him. She dropped to her knees, and hovered over him. She smiled at him sadly,

He opened his mouth, but it felt rusty. It was like rusted metal trying to talk. A tanned finger dropped softly upon his lips, and she hushed him. "Shhh, don't. Say. Anything."

The emerald-eyed boy stared up at her with wide eyes, "Sh-shadow…? Am I- Am I- Do you think I'm- going to die?"

Her eyes softened even more, and she sighed heavily. With a type of heaviness that gave way to something he knew not. She and her friends truly did have the weight of the world solely on their shoulders. Her small fingers caressed his face and buried themselves into his thick golden locks. It was comforting. But it scared him. Her voice was hard, robotic; harsh and forward. "Would you prefer I do it? Or…"

"Please…" Andrew pleaded, his fingers shook with effort besides him. He tried to raise his hand. She didn't help. She just stared at him sadly. "Please take…"

She closed his eyes, and slowly nodded. "Very well…" Her hand gave one last comforting tug at his locks, before disappearing into the folds of her long sleeve. With a heavy heart, she produced her beloved Ivy, Dragon Heartstring wand. Andrew stared in awe, their power was incredible. Leaving all with no doubt where the authority came from. And that's when Andrew knew, it didn't matter weather he died. He and the others were just pawns in the game, either to be protected or used. Their protectors, Shadow, Dreamer, Pyre, Tales and ViClaws didn't want to use them. They didn't want any of this. But they did it anyway. They did it because they had too. And he felt sorry for them. And he really loved them.

Her eyes opened, and she pointed his wand at his forehead. "F-forgive me," Andrew whispered, "Please…" She groaned, "No Andrew, Andrew. Forgive _me_. And god forbid you had better go to a better place." With the same determination he had known so long in her eyes, she whispered the same two words that had started this whole crusade.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

The road back was a long one. Tiring as it was, she couldn't afford to turn back now. Actually as a matter of fact, she couldn't find the energy in her heart anyway. Her feet slowly trudged through the thick white snow. Head bowed, thick curls swaying against the wind around her olive face. Her fists were jammed inside her pockets as she walked. Her heart lay heavy in her chest, after witnessing what had happened not half an hour ago. It hurt. It made the raw pain in her soul begin to re-awaken. But she buried it back under. That was too intense. And that was reserved.

That was a higher pain that would make even _His _Cruciatus Curse look like Caitlin's Cheering Charm. Sacrifice always came at a cost. But this cost, this raw pain that over-shadowed the guilt and ache she felt half an hour ago…

24 yr-old Genevieve Walker sighed heavily. Finally coming to a halt from her wary journey. She slowly looked up, turquoise eyes staring sadly before her. And before her stood a large rock formation. It loomed dangerously over her form, towering as it was. There was a small crack running through its smooth grey surface, reaching all the way to the very tip of the rock wall. Seeming like forever-reaching hands aching for the stormy clouds. And her eyes caught something small and golden fly over-head. Floating in circles above her. The Eagle crowed long and hard. It's call echoing against the wall and in her ears. Her heart skipped a beat and a pang of 'something' hit her heart. Her turquoise eyes hardened. A golden light from the grey storm.

The wind picked up.

It had been getting cold. But inside was colder. Even with the warm glow of the multiple fires up-ahead. The cave was dark. But that was something that couldn't be helped. It was pretty spacious she supposed. And she was thankful for that. Few were there times they had space. The Death Eaters had pretty much ran over everything. Every hut, every tunnel had been checked and destroyed. It was pretty much ruins out there. So they had to be clever now. The large rock wall was a salvation. Nobody had guessed what was inside. A cave. Long and big. It could fit all of them inside with more space to fill 10 trucks inside. The Death Eaters were none the wiser.

But they would have to move soon. They couldn't take the risk of waiting in one place for too long. They had made that mistake before; and more than one life had been at cost. Her footsteps were silent as they padded through the cave. But as she drew closer to the glowing lights ahead, she heard the murmurs. They started off as a slow hum which whispered softly in her ears. Before their sentences actually formed something.

She saw them before they saw her. There were about 30 in their Fold, not counting her and the others. All 30 of them were split up into groups. Mainly of five and each one of them formed their own little space. Sitting around a small shared fire as they sat and talked. Not one of them was over 20. They were just children. Andrew and Mike had been the oldest. And they had been 17. The oldest now besides her and her friends were Christina and Jules. They were 15. Those two were sisters; their parents had died not too long ago. It pained Genevieve to see not one single person over 15 there. All the others had died. All the adults. And two of their best friends. Only 6 of the adults were left, and one of them was a spy for them.

That left 5 of them to guard the little ones. It wasn't enough.

Amelia, a 10 yr-old little girl who'd come to be Genevieve's favorite, was the first to see her. Her bright brown eyes widened and she squealed in delight. Her little arms wobbled holding the bundle in her arms and she broke into a wide smile. Turning to the 14 yr-old blonde besides her, Amelia handed over the bundle. Which Genevieve noticed as Kyle, Amelia's little baby brother her mum had given her before she died. Amelia yelled and dashed towards Genevieve.

The brunette couldn't help a small grin as Amelia launched herself at her. Nearly knocking her down. "AUNT GEN!"

Genevieve chuckled and easily lifted the small girl into her arms. "Amelia! Sheesh," Her eyes widened as she stared down at the bright little girl, noticing the ribs producing from the small ripped dress she wore. "You're way too light for your own good little Amy, we need to get you some food."

Amelia nodded, "Okay."

With the little black-haired girl in her arms. Genevieve walked through the crowd, most of them smiled at her sadly. Some were extremely happy to see her. Others were silent. Gen flinched when she saw 6 yr-old Keira sitting on Mana's lap. Holding another bundle. Everyone in this room was orphans. Some like Amelia and Keira, had either seen their guardians die or were given their little baby siblings to look after. And the older ones tried to help out the best they could.

Genevieve made a bee-line for the lone bright light, not 20 feet away from the camp the rest of them had made. It was best if they stayed away from the others when they were sleeping. The little ones didn't need to see it like it was. There were 2 figures besides the fire. Sitting on the rolled-up sleeping bags and talking quietly. As she neared she recognized them as Cristie and her 22 yr-old sister, Danielle. They looked up as Gen walked up to them, her olive face outlined by the fire. She quickly sat down next to her sister, handing Amelia over to her.

Cristie watched her, aqua eyes narrowed as Gen bent down and grabbed a silver-tinned can. She muttered something under her breath, and the lid of the can vanished. Revealing the food which was inside. It was a can of Peaches. Not bad, she supposed and handed it to Danielle.

"Can you feed Amelia for me Dan?" Her sister glared at her deep forest eyes and grabbed the can. She smiled at Amelia,

"What do you say Amy? Want some peaches?"

Amelia nodded enthusiastically, "Please Aunt Danny, please!?" Danielle chuckled and picked up the fork besides her. Genevieve smiled as she watched her little sister fawn over Amelia, who giggled under the attention as she ate her food. The fire snapped its fiery fingers dangerously and turquoise eyes shot towards aqua blue. Genevieve blinked, seeing Cristie stare at her gravely.

"What?" Genevieve asked, Cristie scowled at her.

"Where were you!? Shadow and Tales left an hour ago, and then you left five minutes after. I'm assuming you went after them so where are _they!?_"

"For your information Shadow is finishing off the 'problem' in the mission and Tales has gone to _finish _the mission! I went because I thought they might need my help, and you know what Cristie!? Andrew and Mike needed it! But Shadow being the sadistic bitch she is stopped me!" Geneveine hissed under her breath, eyes flashing angrily. Besides her she heard Danielle pause and give a strangled gasp. Cristie closed her eyes.

"Another problem Gen?" She drawled bluntly, "What was it this time?

Genevieve stopped. And she choked. Tears softly burned the back of her eyes but she gritted her teeth and forced them back. She couldn't cry now. Not in front of the children. "Problem? Andrew is _dead_ Cristie! _Dead!_ That stupid bitch Kikyo found them and tortured Andrew with the Cruciatus Curse so badly it nearly killed him! Then Mike, fun-loving stupid fucking stupid Mike ran away like a coward and Kikyo went after him! Then Shadow showed up and put Andrew out of his misery."

Danielle let out a loud cry that Geneveine barely managed to place a _Silencio _on. Danielle covered Amelia's eyes who looked confused, as the emerald-eyed woman looked away and bit her lip harshly. Her form trembled with racked sobs and her hair softly framed her face. While Amelia whimpered in worry and pushed away the can of peaches which clattered to the floor. Spilling the juice and a few precious left-over peaches. Cristie stared at her.

"Gen…we all knew Mike was a coward. After he ran away fr-om Remus it was bound to happen again. Andrew put to much faith on him. But we need to know where Shade and Tales are."

Genevieve glared at her, "Stop worrying Cris sheesh, Andrew just _died_! The oldest out of-out of them!" The golden highlights in her dark hair sprinkled in the firelight. As she flicked her head towards the rest of the camp, who were oblivious to the conversation. "-and closest to _Adults!_ And all you can worry about is Shadow and Tales who can kick Ivy's ass more than once."

Cristie shrugged. "War changes everyone Gen, we-"

"-re screwed as of now." A familiar voice cut her off. Cristie quickly shut up as a barrier shimmered over their small circle, flickered, and turned invisible. They watched silently as two shadows approached from the darkest corner of the cave and entered the barrier. Genevieve, Danielle and Cristie noticed Caitlin's long chest-length raven locks and Paige's waist-length chestnut curls. Their eyes were hard, stony and emotionless.

Amelia shoved Danielle's hand away and squealed, "Aunt Caitlin! Aunt Paige!" Paige pretended to be deaf and brushed straight past the child. Sitting on the other side of Genevieve quietly. While Caitlin gave a small sad smile and practically floated over towards Amelia. Kneeling down on her knees she smiled, tucking a raven-lock of Amelia's behind her ear.

"Hello Amelia, have you been eating?"

Amelia nodded, "Uhuh, Aunt Danny just fed me!" She said proudly,

"Well aren't you a bright little girl, you-"

Caitlin's voice faded into a low hum as Cristie, Genevieve and Paige stared at each other. Unexpectedly Paige grabbed a stick and prodded it at the fire stonily,

"How are you?" Cristie asked slowly, watching her stony friend with wary and caution. "We were worried,"

"I'm great," Paige replied blankly, "Brilliant. Spectacular. Never better."

Genevieve frowned, "What happened? Did Caitlin get it?"

"No." The long-haired brunette deadpanned.

"Is Ivy dead?" Cristie asked bluntly. Genevieve glared at her harshly, but Cristie was staring at Paige. The fires glow reflected in her unyielding butterscotch eyes, causing fires to dance in their golden depths. But right now, Gen dreaded those fires were cold and made of stone than their color.

"No."

"Did you kill Andr-"

"Cristie that's enough!" Caitlin shouted, jumping to her feet. Nobody looked her way as Caitlin, furious stormed over to them while Danielle blocked Amelia's ears. The barrier around the camp kept anyone else from hearing their outburst. Caitlin glared at Cristie viciously, "That's enough Pyro, you don't need to shove it in her face!"

"Did YOU kill Andrew then?" Cristie deadpanned, Caitlin gasped and recoiled sharply. Almost as if Cristie had thrown dirt in her face out of spite.

"I did." Paige spoke quietly, before Caitlin burst into tears or attacked Cristie. "Not Caitlin, me. I put him out of it."

"So we're screwed then?" Cristie argued spitefully, she threw her hands up in the air and stood up. Face flushed she glared at them hall. "We're screwed aren't we!? We failed to get that be-damned thing and we've lost! Now Volde-"

Caitlin slapped her.

Genevieve watched silently as Cristie's head flew to the side and the woman crumpled to the ground. Caitlin stood over her, arm still raised as she tear-fully growled. Cristie stayed there, hands out to keep her from falling down. While her elbow-length honey hair curtained her face. Which was likely to be throbbing from Caitlin's slap.

"Don't you _dare_ say it Cristie!" Caitlin screeched venomously, "Don't you fucking say it! I don't care if you say Moldyshorts, I don't care if you call him Tom Bloody Riddle! But don't you _dare_ endanger EVERYONES lives like that! Don't you _dare_ call that Bastard's name!"

Cristie trembled, and chuckled. Pushing against the ground, she stumbled to her feet. "What does it matter? We're screwed now, he's gonna win." She staggered towards her sleeping bag.

"I think this has pushed her," Danielle commented quietly,

"Fred died a few weeks ago," Caitlin huffed angrily, "I understand where she's coming from, when Roger…_died_…I thought Tom was gonna win…"

"We all thought it," Paige said heavily, staring after Cristie. She watched as her honey-haired friend got out her sleeping bag, "Somewhere along the line…we all lost somebody…"

"How long can we hold out?" Genevieve asked, "How long will it take for him to come to full power?"

"Not long." Danielle said. Bustling Amelia off, whom quickly trotted back to the 14 yr-old blonde with the bundle. "Natalie was here half an hour ago, said he was near to get what he wants. But he hasn't found us yet."

"Nat's our only hope so far," Caitlin commented, "She should just kill the bastard."

"She can't." Danielle rolled her eyes, "With Dumbledore AND Harry gone we're-"

Danielle shrieked as Geneveine kicked her off the sleeping bag and she fell to the floor. Geneveine hissed at her, seething. Suddenly Paige threw the stick into the fire and watched as the flames greedily ate at the grey stripped russet wood. Silently wishing it was Voldemort's head instead, she stood up and walked off towards Cristie. Who'd already set up her sleeping bag not far off and settled in it. Caitlin watched her with pained eyes,

"Paige…" She started, but the long-haired 24 yr-old walked straight past her towards her own sleeping bag next to Cristie. Caitlin's words fell on deaf ears. Crestfallen Caitlin's shoulders slumped dejectedly; her defeat lasted less than 3 seconds before she stiffened. The blue-eyed black-head whirled around and glowered at Danielle who looked guilty enough as it was. "How could you be so insensitive!?"

Danielle's eyes lowered, "I'm sorry."

Genevieve looked between her sister who looked extremely guilty. And Caitlin who was still glowering at her and sighed, "Can we just get too sleep please, I'm tired."

Caitlin's eyes stared at her for a moment. Judging her. Before they softened and she nodded. With a look of finality in her eyes, she walked off towards the other campers. Clapping her hands the barrier flickered again and disappeared. Letting her walk freely towards the others.

"All right you lot," Caitlin's voice trailed off firmly, "Off to bed with all of you, we have a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

Immediately the 24 yr-old was met with a chorus of groans and whines. As they began to wail and complain at Caitlin. Who had none of it and sent them all to douse their fires and off to bed.

"Move it or lose it!" Caitlin ordered, Jules quickly leapt to his feet.

"Yes Ma'am," He saluted her and stiffly turned around. Laughing his sister Christina pushed him off towards the bed. Dousing out her own fire along the way. "To _bed_ brother."

Shaking her head, Danielle stood up and vanished their own fire with a wave of her wand. Satisfied she turned to her older sister, who was still staring at the charred remains of the Flames in contemplation. "You coming to bed?"

Genevieve looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah…yeah you go ahead." Receiving an encouraging smile from her older sister Danielle walked off.

Once all the fires had been put out, and all the children were asleep and she'd made a quick scan of the securing charm around them. Caitlin headed back to her own sleeping bag. Situated in between Cristie and Paige. Grimly, she passed their own little set-up camp and trudged towards her long-awaiting bed. Her tall shadow grew over the residents next to her. And Caitlin sighed, seeing her neighbors both turned away from the other. Their eyes closed determinedly. Rolling her eyes, Caitlin quickly climbed into her sleeping bag. Her head falling heavily onto her make-shift pillow as she turned around uncomfortably.

But all there was to stare at was a dank ceiling of a cave. She huffed restlessly. The ceiling was wide and arched, And damp. From a sight it was pure black. Ebony as the color of her tresses. Of the Death Eaters cloaks. Of Voldemort's heart. _As dark as heart is his…_There was a slight chill staring at the roof of the cave. It was sturdy…but penetrable…how long…how long until they…

Caitlin looked away. But the image of that roof was stuck in her head like a permanent-sticking charm. She could see the pure black, but seeing that. Allowed her to see what WASN'T that color. The black revealed the clogs of dirt stuck to it. And the dark hues of blue. And green. A flash of robes fluttered into her head, _Green…Slytherin colors…"Avada Kedavra!" And the color of the killing curse…_

"_Please…" She sighed heavily, "No Andrew, Andrew. Forgive me. And god forbid you had better go to a better place."_ _With the same determination he had known so long in her eyes, she whispered the same two words that had started this whole crusade._

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Those stupid memories. Caitlin groaned, "Oh my god will you not leave me alone." She hissed quietly. Why would they all not just _leave?_

"No." Cristie whispered. Blinking, Caitlin turned her head towards her friend. Curious seeing her friends honey-like waves fall like water around her arched back. "No they won't. And you know Caitlin. You know they won't"

"Stop being cliché Cristie, it's not you."

"Then what _is _Cristie?" Paige muttered under her breath, she turned around and bore accusing eyes at Caitlin's head. Until aqua met them up one for one. Caitlin saw the pain, the turmoil, the hate, and the anger. But even as she stared into her eyes, she knew it wasn't all those emotions directed towards her. Even as Paige spoke with rage, with utter hatred. Even though those words were aimed at Cristie. The anger and accusation was not.

Caitlin seriously began to worry if Paige would sprout fangs or claws. And with the way Paige was glaring at them dirtily, you'd think she'd never need eyeliner again. That really scared the Firelily. "Pray tell if not cliché what is she?" Paige spoke, voice quivering with bitterness. Cristie quickly turned around and glared poisoned daggers at her friend. Looking much like a furious lion. Her teeth were already bared in a snarl.

"Keep it to yourself Delevager because YOU seem to have a habit of playing tragic heroine all over the place!"

That's when Caitlin began to seriously hope Genevieve and Danielle would wake up and subdue one of them. Paige looked pissed. "_What? __**You wanna play it? Huh? Do you!? Excuse me Feyen but if you haven't noticed who the fuck else is playing Heroine? All. Of. Us. All because Fred died doesn't mean you have to act insensitive to every-" **_

Caitlin shrieked as Cristie gave out an angry howl and leapt over her. Paige barely had time to sit up and raise her hands before Cristie was on her. The ex-Crusader slammed her entire weight into Paige; who quickly grabbed her wrists before she could pummel them at her. Caitlin rolled forward and grabbed Cristie's waist. Tugging her back. But Cristie held on and shrieked.

A shield around all 5 girls flickered and turned invisible. Containing them in a protective barrier that kept their words inside. Caitlin opened an eye while struggling to hold Cristie from pummeling Paige (who was doing a good job at keeping her fists at bay) Genevieve and Danielle were sitting up. Gen had her wand out and was glowering at them darkly. While Danielle was staring at them cautiously.

"Stop it you two!" Danielle hissed, again her call fell on deaf ears as Cristie still struggled against Caitlin.

"_Shut up!" _Cristie howled, _"Shut up you don't talk about Fred like that! You have no idea how I fe-"_

"_Yeah I do so stop it!" _Paige growled at her, keeping Cristie's fists from swinging to close at her. _"I actually lost someone too you know!"  
_

"_Stop! Stop being a hypocrite! I'm insensitive? So are you!" _Cristie shrieked, _"What the hell? What the hell HAPPENED to us!?"_

Cristie suddenly stopped. And Paige watched, her lips parting in confusion and anticipation as her friend suddenly stopped fighting. Cristie bent over her, her body shaking as she sobbed loudly. Her body loosened and fell limp in Caitlin's grasp. "What…the hell…happened to us?" Cristie cried softly,

"Cris…" Genevieve started, but her words died on her lips.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die." Cristie sobbed, Caitlin's tight hold suddenly softened. But returned full-force and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"We're not going to die!" Caitlin grinded her teeth, "We're not!"

Paige, Genevieve and Danielle stared at them. All three picturing the same thing. They didn't see the older, darker 24 yr-old war-driven friends. They saw 13 yr-old Caitlin with shorter hair, pale skin and a sympathetic aura hugging her friend. Hugging her 13 yr-old friend who was smaller, had shorter hair and was crying for a completely different reason. Inside, they were still themselves. Past all the shards of glass

Paige's eyes suddenly hardened and she quickly fell back into her sleeping bag. Turning around to Geneveine and Danielle, she pulled the covers back up to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Paige…" Gen asked hesitantly as Caitlin tried to get Cristie back into bed.

"Go to sleep Gen," Paige replied firmly. Genevieve hesitated, before dejectedly complying and hassling Danielle back to bed as well. But even as she laid her head down and tried to get some sleep. She still heard Caitlin's soft voice and Cristie's softer sobs_. "Please! Please Mike!" Andrew cried, "Please you are my bro! Help me! Please! Please gods Mike the pain MIKE!"_

Andrew. They'd lost him. They were losing everybody. And then the worst happened. Genevieve flinched when she heard them. The children…it started by one. And then many more followed. Cries. Sobs. Tears. The Children were mourning for their fallen brothers. She wanted so badly to get up and soothe them. She could sense the rest of her friends, even Paige and Cristie as they were, wanted too. But she couldn't. They wouldn't.

_They have to be strong…_ Genevieve thought to herself, _they need each other…_

"Paige?" Danielle croaked quietly. Her voice was quivering and raw. She wanted to help.

"Go to sleep." Paige ordered firmly. It wasn't harsh. It was final. Genevieve went to sleep.

_I think it's only when we die that we realize the mistakes we made in the past…_

_Can we still realize them when we are alive?_

The answer is No. We can't.


	2. Driven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't blame me if this chapter is cliché okay? It just happened. I'd also like it if you guys listened to a sad song while reading this. Makes it more effective. Like Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback, Here without You, Nobody's Home or something.

**Inspired Song: **Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

"Christina!" Her voice was bell-like. It was loud, booming as it echoed over the caverns of the cave. Filled to the brim with anger, desperation, panic and authority. It flew over the shouts and screams, traveling like a tidal wave. Cristie tucked and threw her whole body forward. Her palms met with the curve of her targets back, and she roughly slammed it forward. Little Amelia shouted as her body was thrown forward from the impact. Right into the awaiting arms of a tall red-head. Panicked, the red-head looked up into Cristie's blue eyes, horrified that her practical mentor had thrown this child into her arms.

Cristie jumped, landing next to them with an inaudible sound that left Christina breathless for a second. The honey-haired adult gave her an odd look, before her cheeks flushed. "Get her and the others out of here, now!" Christina jumped and quickly nodded. She hoisted Amelia into her arms, adjusting her properly and quickly ran off. Cristie stayed behind, brushing the dirt and debris she'd managed to get on her clothes. Corn-flower eyes gathered in the surroundings of the cave and she cursed when she saw a red flash nearby.

Christina stumbled as she tried to get away. Weaving in between the fallen boulders in her way with Amelia crying softly into her neck.

"Crissy, Crissy what's happening?" Amelia sobbed into her neck. Christina gritted her teeth and cried out when her foot kicked into a misplaced rock. Her ankle quickly gave way, jutting to the side and she nearly collapsed. Her flailing hand managed to grasp onto the boulder, and Amelia cried. Something was thrown down in front of them, something sharp and light. Confused, mocha eyes narrowed down. And she gasped, her eyes widened in fear and her heart skipped a beat. A chill chased down her spine. In front of them, innocently skid across the dirt, was a five-pointed crystal. Clear as water, but ebony liquid pulsed inside its clear surface. Like black vines or veins.

Cristina sobbed and bent over, clutching Amelia tight to her body. "Crissy!" Christina shook her head furiously and fell. Her legs buckled, but someone grabbed a fistful of her shirt and wrenched her back to her feet. Christina's eyes bulged as she saw Cristie's face staring at her with pursed lips. "Cristie!" Christina beamed, her blue-eyed mentor's eyes widened when they saw the star crystal on the ground. And she swore under her breath, raising the ivory wand the younger girl hadn't seen taken back from the Death Eaters.

Cristie quickly banished the Star through the air. They watched as it sailed through the air, and suddenly began to pulse. Or glow. Gritting her teeth she quickly raised a Shield Charm just as the Star _shattered_ and thousands of bright shards shot through the sky like bullets. Christina screamed and looked away, her grip tightening while Cristie held her Shield Charm confidently. The shards shot against Cristie's shields, and bounced harmlessly like glass off of it. Cristie gritted her teeth and grabbed another fistful of Christina's shirt, "Get going!" She shoved her out of the way.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Paige quickly dodged the curse headed at her. And smirked ruefully at the Death Eater, shrugging as he sent a frustrated look towards her. She gave him a lazy look that made her seem aloof that he probably could've killed her. He never saw her hand tighten into a fist at her side, and it shook. Giving a wolfish grin she flicked her wand. "_Carpe Retractum_," The brunette muttered under her breath. A warn rope lapsed from her wand and spun through the air. It cracked through the atmosphere and wrapped itself around her opponents' neck. He barely had any time to scream before it threw him forward. All he saw was her smirk and then something hard and fast slam into his face. He heard a sickening crunching sound and the odd sensation of something of his nose throbbing. But before he could fully understand it, all he knew was darkness.

Danielle flipped besides her, landing doggedly on her feet. She staggered breathlessly, somehow regaining her balance before she fell. Her arms wheeled forward, and she managed to see Paige wringing her oddly red hand for some odd reason. With an annoyed, but satisfied look on her face. Confused Danielle let her feet tumble forward and she fell into the spot next to Paige.

"There you are!" Danielle declared, "You know we've been looking for you and Cristie!"

Paige gave her a look and rolled her eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be getting everyone the hell out of here?"

"For your information I'm quite fine where I am."

The long-haired brunette sighed heavily and gave a disgusted look at the Death Eater crumpled before her. Disgruntled she kicked him, "Pathetic," Almost absent-mindedly her arm shot over Danielle's arm, causing her to flinch. There was a large thud and the noise of something being ricocheted from a barrier. Surprised, Danielle whirled around to see Paige's Shield Charm quickly fade. And a surprised Death Eater as his own golden jet of light slammed into his body. Danielle quickly turned back around, not wanting to see him crumble before her eyes.

"_Duro!"_ Danielle ordered, a burst of light sprung from her wand and hit a Star Crystal soaring through the air. The Star Crystal froze in mid-air, and she watched pleased as it began to turn into stone. Useless, it dropped to the ground. Shattering upon impact into little small useless rocks.

"Not bad," Paige commented, she looked around and noticed Cristie toiling after Christina who had Amelia, and hurrying a good 10 other children along. Guinevere was doing well protecting 5 other children from two Death Eaters, with only a small cut along the back of her hand.

"Where's Caitlin?" Danielle asked,

"I don't know," Paige whispered worriedly, her eyes frantically scanned the battle field. Ignoring the scorch marks, blood stains, over-turned things and even pieces of bodies that littered the field. And the bodies. There were at least 20 Death Eaters or dead or dieing on the ground. But the bodies of the children. There were only 5. Mangled, tortured or killed instantly. 3 of them were under 6, 2 of them were 13.

Furious Paige tore her eyes away, her heart beat erratically in her chest and her blood _boiled _and _hummed _in her ears. Anger and rage surged through her body like water, and she roared loudly for all to hear. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Danielle jumped seeing her friend take two Death Eaters down, and murderously hunt down others from her high place up. It was like watching a kid pick through what type of lollies to eat. Only this kid wasn't picky. This kid was murderous. And this kid wasn't actually a kid. _"Confringo! Reducto! Expulso!"_

Danielle grimaced as she heard the amount of screams that _parted _the air. They rung in her ears like a drug. It was music of a different kind. Blood spilt and flew through the cave, splattering the floor and walls. And she nearly gagged when she saw a stray finger and foot.

"_Incendio!" _Three Death Eaters screamed loudly and dashed away from their place. Their loud yells and pleads escaped all ears as they tried to put out the burning fire which greedily ate at their skin. Curious at the new voice that had joined the fray Danielle grinned when she saw her pleased older sister; holding out her wand. _"Crucio!" _A stray Death Eater yelled the spell that thankfully missed Genevieve. But one of the children suddenly crumpled to the floor and screamed in agony. Genevieve whirled around, shocked as she saw one of the 8 yr-old twin boys on the floor. Writhing in pain and crying for help.

Angry Gen turned to the Death Eater, whom she recognized as Ivy's daughter Merabe. A gleam of vengeance and greed appeared in Gen's eyes, "I'm getting you back you bitch," She muttered, "_Sectumsempra!" _Merabe suddenly shrieked as something slashed at her chest. Something ran through her robes and ripped through her flesh exposing what was within. Tearing through her muscle and skin. Merabe cried loudly and staggered back as blood oozed from the open wound relentlessly. The black-haired Death Eater swayed and tumbled back out of sight.

Genevieve looked pissed. And proud. Danielle grinned. Something flickered in the corner of her eyes and her grin melted into grim determination. Her heels dug into the rock and she blocked out Paige's ruthless attitude. Her eyes searching for the flicker she saw before. Whoever it was, they were invisible to the eye. It was probably a cowardly Death Eater. Hiding himself and shooting everyone else. _There_. She saw it, the flicker again. With a vengeance that would make her sister proud, she raised her wand.

"_Defodio!" _She half-expected blood to spray from whoever's body it was like a fountain. Whatever happened she wasn't prepared when the spell _froze _before its intended target. Her eyebrows rose and before she knew it the spell rebounded and slammed into her chest. Paige heard her bloodcurdling scream before she felt a weight topple into her back. The golden-eyed woman cried out as a body rammed into her, causing her to bend half-way over to keep seeing. And not throw whoever it was off her. Sending one last relentless spell at her intended Death Eater. She moved.

Her eyes widened in horror as Danielle staggered into her arms. Shock etched in both their paled faces, Paige's knees buckled and she fell to the floor with Danielle. Her jaw slackened and she gaped. Her blood froze. Her heart frosted over and she shuddered. _O-Oh my-my g-g_

"D-D_anielle!?" _Paige exclaimed high-pitched. Panic and pain chased through her body and her throat tightened. She gave a strangled gasp; her best friend's little sister's body was oddly limp in her lap. It was cold. Blood splattered across her costume, and her eyes stung seeing the four deep cuts ruthlessly dug into Danielle's chest. She was bleeding profusely, the bright color quickly pooling around her limp body. Danielle's eyes were still wide, her pupils widened and her mouth gaping.

"_Whoa, whoa WHOA!" _Paige screamed shrilly, she lightly tapped Danielle's cold cheek. _"Danielle? Don't you dare! Don't you dare you stupid- goddamnit Dan!"_ Furious she slammed her hand into the rocky ground. Danielle shuddered in her lap. Tears blinded her vision and Paige growled. _"No, no! CAITLIN!" _Paige looked up, her eyes frantically searching the battlefields. Begging with every fibre in her body for the familiar long black hair. Any bloody thing. Caitlin had the healing potion, she had the bandages so where the hell was she! Danielle was fucking **dying here **and Caitlin could be outside taking a dandy walk through a fucking patch of roses for all she knew! _"CAITLIN!" _Paige shouted hoarsely, she couldn't find Caitlin. And she couldn't even find Cristie now! "**CAITLIN HOLLIS WHERE THE **_**FUCK **_**ARE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? CAITLIN!? GEN! GEN!" **

Paige spotted her. Tending to the same little boy who'd been hit by Merabe's Cruciatus Curse. But he'd live. Paige had seen a lot of things in her lifetime, and everything was telling her it was hopeless. She didn't want to believe it. They'd lost so much. It just wasn't fair this time! Nobody died here. Nobody. She wanted her friend's head to turn. To see her sister. To pale. To come and take Danielle away. Take Danielle away and make her better. Anything. Anything because nothing was working. Paige was frozen. This was something way beyond her. There was nothing she could do. Furious Paige hurriedly ripped a piece of her shirt off. And quickly, gently wrapped it around Danielle's chest. To try and stop the bleeding.

Tears stung her gold eyes, and Paige choked. Everything clicked. And Paige looked up again at her friend. And she screamed as long and as hard as she could

"**GENEVIENVE FUCKING WALKER YOUR FUCKING SISTER IS **_**DYING HERE**_**!!!!!" **

Paige didn't know what the fuck happened next. But she remembered seeing Genevieve turn around like the boy was on fire. She remembered seeing her friend's long hair fly through the air. The next thing she knew Genevieve was hugging her sister's cold body in her arms. Rocking her back and forth and screaming and crying as loud as Paige had ever heard her.

Her heart broke. It tore and it begged. And Genevieve cradled her sister's body in her arms. She sobbed, cried and screamed into Danielle's chest. Uncaring if the blood smeared her cheeks, or even her lips. Her body was cold; it hardly felt like a body. All she knew was that her heart was in full command. And it was broken. It was exploding. It was cold and it was hurting. It was aching. She might as well have been in Danielle's place. It felt like a knife to the heart,

"_No. No, no, NO!" _Genevieve screamed into her sister's limp hair. Hot tears glided messily down her red cheeks, as she messily grabbed her sister's limp tresses in her hand and held them tight. She wouldn't let go. This didn't just happen. _"No! DAN! DAN! DAN STAY WITH ME YOU HEAR? DANIELLE FUCKING STAY WITH ME!!!" _Genevieve wailed. If only Dan had been careful. If she had never left her sight Danielle wouldn't be dying. She'd be with them sitting with them. By the fireplace caring for the children. Feeding the fire. She'd be smiling that usual assuring smile and she'd be inspiring Gen's hope as she usually did. Danielle was her only inspiration since-since. **"NOOO!**" Genevieve sobbed and howled, this war meant everything if only to keep her lil sis safe. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't do that if her sister was dead because of it!

"**No, no, NO DANIELLE YOU STAY! YOU LIVE DANIELLE YOU LIVE!" **Genevieve cried, she rocked them both back and forth. Hugging her little sister's body as tightly as she could. Paige was crying softly, her eyes were gleaming like glass. Like amber lights. Tears coldly tracked down her cheeks as she slowly sat down. And huddled, watching silently. Mournfully. Genevieve screamed hysterically. **"You were supposed to live. You were gonna find someone to love to marry. You were gonna keep your promise to Zach and you were gonna live for him remember? LIVE FOR ZACH DAN LIVE FOR ZACH!"**

"I'm sorry." Danielle whispered weakly into her ear. Genevieve shook her head furiously, **"You-you were gonna have a dozen little children for all I care, you could name them all BOB for gods sake! You were gonna be a mother! And I was gonna be the proud Aunt! LIVE FOR ME! LIVE FOR ME, ZACH, FOR MUM, DAD, LIVE FOR US DANIELLE LIVE FOR US! LIVE FOR US!!!!"  
**

"**DAAANIEELLLEEE!!!!!!!!" **Cristie screamed in disbelief. Caitlin cried into her arm, sapphire eyes wide and glittering. They were standing by the entrance of the cave in disbelief.

"**Live for us, live for us." **Genevieve chanted into Danielle's hair like a broken mantra. _"Live…live…"_

Paige didn't know what to do. How many pieces had put her together? Held her together. How many pieces was she missing now? How many more lives were lost to her? Everyone was leaving them. They were leaving. They were losing. A familiar energy probed the rim of her senses and her head jerked.

"_Shadow." _A soft broken voice whispered through the air. A little to the left of her.

"_ViClaws." _Paige spat dully, _"Where are you?"_ Someone fell besides her. And Natalie curled by her side, knees bet and hunched. Her long blonde hair tumbling over her shoulder as she silently cried. _"P-Pyro and-and Ta-les…" _Natalie cried between her ragged gasps for air and sobs. _"T-They're fighting the r-rest oo-off" _Paige's eyes softened and she placed a reassuring hand on her friend's back. "Nat, why are you here?" She asked her mourning friend gently. Natalie probably had just seen Danielle. Her body was shrouded in the familiar Death Eater robes, and Paige was half-wondering why Natalie was showing herself so emotionally towards them. Natalie was a spy for them. But it was hardly on her mind now,

What Paige wanted was a distraction. What Paige wanted was to get the pieces, or shards, that held the puzzle of herself together back.

"Natalie…" Paige started again softly; her friend's form was shaking like a leaf.

"_Y-You need to get it." _Natalie sobbed, _"He-he. We were f-found o-out. D-drac- dead. D-eead."_

Paige wanted to feel something. She couldn't. She was beyond feeling anything right now. Sudden deaths were now no surprise. "I'm sorry Nat. I'm so, so, so sorry." Paige sighed deeply, "But what do I need to get? We're in war, what do we need to get?"

"_O-of that you so-so surely d-desire." _Natalie gasped. Paige froze. And hope sprung inside her chest like a Phoenix from its ashes. A spark lit in her eyes, "Of that which we so surely desire? Nat. Nat does that mean…you mean it's here?" She exclaimed ecstatically. If it was here there was a chance they could get their hands on it. They could fix _everything._ She leapt to her feet, "Natalie where is it?"

Natalie slowly looked up. Her hair lifelessly slithered away from her face. It was dull, lost its usual shine and her eyes had lost their life. They were soul-shattering. But Paige could fix it. She could fix this now. She just needed to get it. Then everything would be okay again. She nodded towards the same place Danielle had previously sent her spell, and shivered. _"Paige. Please…be careful."_

The ochre-eyed 24 yr-old quickly nodded, "Stay here with Gen. You and Cris get the rest of the children out of here." Natalie gave a feeble agreement. Before Paige eagerly dashed off. Power and hope surged through her body like electricity as she bounded over the rocks. Whoever had it was gonna get it. They were gonna pay and they were gonna suffer. And she was gonna get everything back. The same flicker she saw wavered before her eyes, and then she saw his outline. He was running now. Paige licked her lips and leapt, she landed on a large boulder. Which was more than 6 feet away from the culprit.

"_Relashio!" _Paige shouted, a bright green light shot from her wand and she heard the person, a man, curse. Something fell from its grip, and clattered to the ground. Paige's eyes brightened as she saw the necklace skid across the ground. "_Accio Locket!"_

The necklace _shivered _and spun through the air towards her. She heard a sudden hiss and someone rip off their invisibility cloak. _"Accio Locket!"_ She heard a familiar spine-crawling voice command and she nearly dropped her spell. But she quickly doubled the power. The locket froze in mid air. Unsure of who to go too. The air around it was thick and dense. Pushing against the charm.

"_Come to me," _That same voice hissed seductively, Paige glared venomously. Her eyes fired with utter hate and rage and inside her the wolf roared as she spat,

"**You. You cowardly fucking son of a snake!" **

He laughed mockingly, causing her to shiver involuntarily. His laugh could freeze fire.

"Of course me, dear, who else were you expecting?" He purred mockingly, she continued to glower at him. Fury trigged her brain and spread like blood in her veins. She was tempted to let the locket drop and kill him. But she needed that Locket more than her ever-growing ever-lasting desire to see him murdered.

"**You're gonna die you fucked up hypocrite!" **Paige snapped her eyes gleaming murderously as she struggled to keep her hold on the locket. Her opponent was toying with her. He'd let a bit of power slither from him and increase his hold on the locket. Causing her to give more. But he gave like he had an internal supply. **"You killed Danielle, Harry, Ashley, Steph. And I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" **

Voldemort smirked, **"Oh? You think so?"**

"She knows so!" Their heads snapped towards the furious voice. And standing there looking like the Angel of Vengeance, with her wand out stood Caitlin. Her long ebony locks swayed in the wind and her red-rimmed glittered blue eyes sparkled with rage. She was shaking, trembling. "And I'm gonna help her."

"Caitlin," Paige barked warningly,

"Before you tell me to leave," Caitlin whispered firmly. Her eyes never leaving the slits of Voldemort's, she slowly walked to stand beside her friend. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. We're never leaving you. Life or Death doesn't matter. We're always here anyway."

Paige's eyes widened in recognition,

"_**How many times do I have to tell you?" Caitlin shouted angrily, she stormed up to her friend. Fingers flexing and just begging to wring Paige's neck. Anything to keep her friend put and get the message across. "Stop trying to run away and do this by yourself! We're gonna find you. We're never leaving you. Life or Death doesn't matter. We're always here anyway."**_

_**Ashley smiled at her, sitting across from her on the bench. The blossoms behind them softly trailed to the ground, mixing prettily into her golden waves. "Don't get me wrong, even if I die, I'm not going to leave you and the others sides."**_

_**Steph laughed, leaning against the door with a cheeky grin on her face. Emerald eyes glinting in amusement. "You know I'll just haunt you when I die!"  
**_

_**Harry hesitated, bumping into her shoulder softly. He laced his warm fingers into hers, making her feel safer and warmer than she'd felt this morning. Her heart skipped. "I- can't promise I'll be back. But if I do, live. I will come back to you. I will."**_

_**Paige smiled, understanding in her eyes. She might lose him forever. But that didn't mean he wouldn't still be with her.. "You always have anyway."**_

"You always have," Paige croaked softly, her eyes coming back from a long dream. Her heart tore and warm tears threatened her eyes, she stiffened. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, remembering her feelings. Remember the way she felt with her friends, with everyone. All that time ago, and turned to Voldemort furiously. Allowing twin pearly tears to fall from her furious eyes. "You always have." She and Caitlin determinedly and ferociously pointed their wands towards Voldemort. Somehow keeping their balance on the locket. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock,

"And I'll be fucking **damned** if I give up now!" Paige exclaimed. They were full. They could feel it, everything. They felt powerful. They felt them. Their friends.

"**Go to hell and burn you filthy asshole!" **Caitlin screamed,

"_Avada Kedavra." _Voldemort laughed madly.

"_Expulso!" _Caitlin cried,

"_Reducto!" _Paige exclaimed.

Thick, heavy twin red jet lights charged head on. They entwined themselves, and clashed in the middle with Voldemort's singular emerald light. Debris and dirt flew to the side and the air itself _groaned. _All three gritted their teeth as they pushed everything they had into it. All three lights grew, thicker. Stronger. But neither of them gave in. The earth rumbled, and cracks began to tear their way through the ground and stone.

Voldemort cackled with mad glee. Pleasure of a new challenge present in his murderous crimson eyes. It'd been a long time since he'd had someone of this amount of power rival his. Two girls took up that challenge. Their strength held determinedly together, every now and then one of theirs gleamed. Showing the surge of power each of them leaked into their spell.

"As cliché as this sounds," Paige growled, "You're gonna burn in hell and you know it!"

"And I shall take you with me," Voldemort sniggered,

"I doubt it," Genevieve shrieked furiously. Her hair and clothes were messy and blood-stained. Traces of tears still burned down her eyes, and her eyes were wide with hate and rage as she glowered at Voldemort. She raised her hand, _"Accio Locket." _The other three had been too busy concentrating on killing each other, the power they'd gave to hold the locket had slackened. And Gen took advantage of it. Voldemort howled angrily as the locket openly soared into Gen's awaiting hands.

Genevieve broke into a huge grin as she proudly held the silver locket in her bloody hands. It was pretty simple. Merely a silver necklace on a threaded chain. With a finely carved **M **upon it. It was hard to believe that this small trinket could save everyone. But it was something she wasn't willing to argue on. She looked up, eyes alit brilliantly with hope.

"You're going to hell," She grinned mockingly, Voldemort's eyes were flashing dangerously as he stared at her with the utter intent of murder on his face. His eyes gleamed, his face screwed up with vengeance. But he was busy defending himself from the power that had slowly begun to eat its way through his curse. It was getting closer and closer to him.

"We couldn't kill you before," Caitlin yelled, she was smiling. The first bright smile Genevieve had seen in a long-long time. The same cheerful Caitlin she'd seen before began to re-surface. Paige was grinning, that same grin she'd been used too. She looked happy, proud. It bought tears and hope to her. "Because we were broken! We killed you with the intent of hate and rage!"

"Now it's different," Paige murmured, she gave a relaxed smile. "Harry…I love you."

"Roger…I love you." Caitlin whispered,

"Cedric…" Genevieve smiled. She could _swear_ she could feel something behind her, something warm, something cold. Something comforting right behind her. The same presence that was behind Paige and Caitlin. Backing them all the way. It was so corny. But it felt right. Genevieve was hardly a believer in it. But she could tell. Cedric, Harry, Roger, Danielle, Ashley, Steph and everyone else. "I love you."

"**Always," **Paige, Genevieve and Caitlin spoke gently, **"And never half way."**

Genevieve raised the locket and smashed it against the nearest rock. There was a blinding light that made her wince and step back. The locket stayed there, light spilt from its broken pieces among the wreckage and filled the area with a kind and peaceful radiance. Voldemort screaming in rage and agony, trying to shield his face with his bony arms and fingers.

When the light disappeared. Voldemort was crumpled on the ground next to the broken shards of the necklace. Shivering. Paige, Genevieve and Caitlin were gone with the light.


	3. Disconnected

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Inspired Song: **Break the Ice by Brittney Spears

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now  
I know it's been a while but I'm glad you came_

In times like these you had to be sure who you trusted. You never knew when someone might turn around and stab you in the back. Of course, even to Marna the death of Lord Voldemort did not hinder her caution. Just because the Dark Lord had been supposedly 'vanquished' did not mean his little minions would hide and wither under the clock work. No, of course they'd be ready. Marna had seen a lot in her time. And her time had been long. She was nearing 120 now. And she'd seen herself amply fit to welcome every student that passed into her prestigious school. She was wise, graceful, powerful and above-all, kind. Not that she liked to brag.

Of course there was only too much of an extent to her kindness. Unlike Dumbledore who saw fit to give everyone a second chance. She knew that not _all_ deserved that kind of justice. She wouldn't put any of her students at risk for any danger. Over her old cold dead body. It was natural for her to be cautious. She was old. People underestimated her and tried to take it as an advantage. She hadn't met anyone who hadn't actually. So it was natural for her to step extremely lightly when she'd received a peculiar letter.

Of course she knew her staff were frequently becoming…expendable in a lighter term. In the summer of 1989 her Defense against the Dark Arts, Ancient Ruins and Muggle Studies Professors had, even more of a lack of a better word, disappeared. Well actually their bodies had turned up churned and battered in a damp alley down Knockturn. And she knew without a doubt that something foul was out for those three particular subjects. She knew Ancient Ruins and Muggle Studies really pissed Death Eaters off. And they probably went after her poor DADA Professor Mr. Eric Killiston because he was Muggle born.

Since Salems were a School for Bright and Gifted Witches and Wizards (not to mention the ONLY Magical School in the Pacific Ocean) Headmistress Marna Racole more than expected a 6-foot list of promising adults that had signed up for the jobs. Only to be sourly disappointed in the utter _lack_ of the list. _No_ one had entered for even _one _of the jobs. Apparently the gruesome ending of those three Professors had put everyone off those particular subjects. This left a gloomy student body, disappointed staff and one annoyed and desperate Headmistress.

How was she supposed to teach her students the basics if she had no one who could teach it?

So when that peculiar letter had arrived on the 29th of January, by a somewhat innocent barn owl. AND promising not only ONE job to be taken up, but all THREE of them Marna was two things. A very cautious Headmistress. And a very relieved and happy woman. So the next day, 30th of January, two whole days before the School officially opened. Marna was perched in her chair behind her somewhat clattered desk full of odd ends and trinkets. With her glossy silver hair piled elegantly above her head in a complicated bun; exposing her brilliant blue eyes. Wearing the best robes she could since the rest seemed to still be in the wash (curse food and stains) Marna was all but the picture of an aloof woman seeming disinterested. (But of course inside she was anything but disinterested) while daintily scribbling down some notes with a Dark Blue Griffin Feather.

She'd finished Lunch not an hour ago. So she supposed they'd arrive at 2 instead of 1. Nobody did anything at 1 except for School Work and Teaching. But that didn't happen for another two days. Any decent person would've been taken a well-deserved nap. So it came to an extreme surprise when a delicate knock rapped upon her door. Eyebrows raised, she paused.

"Come in," She chirped as welcomingly as she could. Better not scare them off. The door opened and in breezed a lithe woman of no older than 24. She was pretty tall, reaching around 5'10. With long ebony locks that fell to her chest and sparkling aqua eyes. She looked very young, no older than 20, with pale skin and a body of that of a dancer's. She held herself highly and elegantly. Wearing tight-fitted jeans, a sure interest these days, and a well-covered tank top over a long-sleeved neckline. But there was something in her face, a type of sadness and wisdom that really caught Marna's attention.

A type of sadness and wisdom only the horrors of War could create.

And _that_ was intriguing seeing as they shouldn't have been old (or alive maybe) to really have seen the reign of Voldemort.

What was weird was that there were two more women. Exactly as old as the first, they were standing in the door way. One lissome woman easily towering at 5'10 as well with lightly tanned skin, standing unshakably in the door way. Her arms were folded tightly, jaw set and her emerald eyes hardened and determined. Her resolve meant all-business-no-nonsense. While the lean woman next to her was a different case. She too held an air of authority reaching 5'9, with her arms folded and ankles crossed. However she was leaning casually against the door way, in no rush and quiet butterscotch eyes lazily regarding her with interest and wearisome.

The other one, the black-head quickly folded herself into the chair in front of Marna. And presented her with a tight and cheerful smile. She stuck out her hand,

"Hi," She chirped, she had a New Zealand accent. Heavy but clipped, definitely a native. Maybe she'd gone to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, because Marna hadn't seen her in this school. "You must be Headmistress Racole of Salems correct?"

The old woman nodded, taking the hand and the girl eagerly pumped it. Causing the other two women to smirk discreetly. Marna's eyebrows rose, the girl was definitely energetic. Which was a good thing considering her rowdy students.

Marna smiled, finding herself rather relaxed around these three for some odd reason. They didn't seem to oppose any threat. They even seemed to hold quite a bit of potential. "Marna. Yes in fact I am, can I ask who you three may be?"

The woman freshly smiled, "Of course. My name is Cari Kiza, applying for Ancient Ruins. The other two are my friends and colleagues, the woman on the left is Guinevere Rose applying for Muggle Studies and the woman on the right is Ahsoka Dawson for DADA," They both nodded towards her politely, Marna grinned and caught 'Miss Dawson's' eye. _Excellent. _She reached out with her mind, and softly probed the edges of the young woman's own mind. Golden eyes automatically snapped up and narrowed sharply. Then before Marna knew it Miss Ahsoka had all but _rammed_ her out of her mind, and locked it tight and shut like a brick wall. And there was no _way_ in _hell_ Marna was going to get back in.

Quite breathless and disheveled a young woman had all but forced her so strongly out. Marna gave each of them a tight smile. Perhaps these girls could be of some use if each of them could withstand and force her out. But again she had to tread lightly around them. Already this Ahsoka Dawson was extremely suspicious and wary of her now. And that was her DADA Professor too.

"And do any of you have any particular experience in your chosen fields?" The Headmistress asked, happily taking the three folder applicants which Miss Kiza provided her with.

"Yes," Miss Ahsoka drawled. Her voice was just as native as the girl's, only lower and huskier but still clearer to understand. "We have quite a bit of experience actually. And I can inform you honestly that we're quite _capable_,"

Marna grinned, "Oh I have no doubt of that. So what do you intend to teach in your classes?"

Guinevere shrugged, "Just the usual standards Miss Racole." Her voice was just as natural as the others. Hers was lower than Cari's, but not quite as low as Ahsoka's. "We have no wish to stray from the procedure."

"I see," The grey-haired Headmistress paused, "And what made you apply for these jobs?"

"I love ancient Ruins," Cari piped, "I find History absolutely addicting, and it's important for the little ones to learn of their past." _Well that was definite_

"I don't really care for prejudice," Guinevere said, "Muggles are rather fascinating and not a lot of people really know about them. Rarer can teach it." _Well that was definitely correct._

Ahsoka smirked, "The challenge." Marna's jaw dropped, "It'd be a pleasure to teach DADA to the kids. Not only are you teaching them to survive. They're teaching you patience." _Oh that was okay then. I thought she was doing it to TAUNT the people who had murdered my previous instructors. Surely she isn't THAT insane._

"Oh," Marna sighed in relief, "Well it seems all three of you are rather capable. Your applications surely prove that, as well as your intentions. If you still wish, then my staff and I would be happy to welcome you aboard."

"Of course Headmistress Marna," Cari chirped, she grinned. "So when do we start?"

"In 2 days is when the little ones come. 3 days is until you teach. I hope that isn't any inconvenience?" Marna frowned, "I will have Ailsa show you around and get you settled?"

"It'd be appreciated thank you," Guinevere chuckled, "We'll be ready by then."

Marna smiled and stood up. Her heavy but strangely light robes brushing against the cobble-stoned ground. Cari quickly copied her lead, bouncing to her feet lively. "I'm surprised we got the job so quickly!" The black-head girl smiled breathlessly,

The eldest of them laughed, "Don't be surprised. You three are the first to apply. I believe Ailsa will be waiting outside to show you around and settle you in."

Cari smiled at her brilliantly, showing a set of pearly teeth. "Thank you so much!"

Marna shook her head, "Not at all dear."

"Well we'd better head off then," Ahsoka rose from her place, "Thanks Marna, we'll see you at the feast?"

"Course."

Pleased, the trio happily said their goodbyes and smoothly breezed out of the room. Leaving one breathless Headmistress wondering who exactly Cari Kiza, Guinevere Rose and Ahsoka Dawson were.

'Cari Kiza' scoffed as she and her friends exited the Headmistress's office. Treading down the stairs towards the arch way. Where no doubt this 'Ailsa' woman would be waiting for them. That meeting had gone surprisingly well. Despite the Headmistress probing 'Ahsoka's' brain until she was forced out. Then again that had to be expected considering they'd pretty much came out of nowhere.

"Oh yes Paige, _the challenge. _You had to say that didn't you?" Cari teased. 'Ahsoka' tossed her an easy smirk,

"I think our new Headmistress thought I was insane…Until I added the rest. Don't call me Paige, remember the walls have ears."

Guinevere rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, "Listen to us. Sheesh. Just none of you screw this up, the last thing we need is to mess up our chances." She glared at Ahsoka, "Already golden-eyed girl did that."

Ahsoka raised her arms in defense, "What? I didn't do anything!"

"Why didn't you change your eyes?" Guinevere argued, "I did, and believe me I miss my blue ones but _hell._ Do you realize how EASY it might be for them to figure it out? Our younger selves may be 11, but they're still fucking smart."

"Don't blow Guin," Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I did it for the same reason Cari did. And before you badger HER for it as well, remember it won't matter to them until…4th year?"

"Pretty much." Cari pondered, "That gives us three years to plan how the hell we're gonna get through this, and get our younger selves to Hogwarts by 4th year."

Guinevere grabbed a fist full of her shirt and dragged her towards her. Hissing in her ear, "What'd we say about the walls have ears?" Cari jumped and gave her a light glare.

"_You_ didn't say _anything_ 'bout that."

Ahsoka sighed heavily and came to a halt in the middle of the stairs. Her two friends nearly crashed into her and swiftly side-stepped. Turning around to stare at her curious and confused. She gave each of them a stern and reprimanding glance. "We're here for a reason girls. We're lucky we had a second chance. Don't blow it." The other two snorted,

"Well duh," Cari said nonchalantly,

"As if we would," Guinevere retorted. Ahsoka smirked like a Cheshire cat and jumped down besides them, landing with a soft _thud_. Pleased she held out her arms for the other two to link through. "Well then girls. Let's blow this school away!"

Guinevere started at her, "…Ew…"

Ahsoka stared at her for a second. Before her face paled and she gasped, gaping she laughed. Fighting back a grin she cried out in disgust. Lightly slapping her sniggering friend's arm. "Ew Guin I don't mean _blow job _you've been hanging out with me for too long!"

Cari scrunched up her nose and blanched, "Ew you two are sick!"

"Not me!" Guinevere cried, affronted. She pointed to Ahsoka who was still sniggering, "It's _her_ that has a sick mind!"

Even if the horrors of War could disconnect them from their friends, from their lives. It couldn't disconnect them from themselves. And they were still children at heart.


	4. Defined

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Fiction Rated:**** MA -****English – General - Everyone – ****Reviews:**1**Published:**8/03/09**Updated:**15/03/09**id:**1571660

**Inspired Song: **

We are not defined by the way people view us. We are not defined by our first-impressions. We are not defined by prejudice. We are defined by the choices we make. And the consequences of each of our actions. But do some choices really define a person's nature? Can we really define someone by being in a bad house? Or a bad family? Or even bad blood? Do we define ourselves by the way our parents and teachers regard us?

Are we necessarily brave and chivalrous if we are a Crusader?

Are we sneaky and cunning if we are in Warriors?

Can you know someone that much to define them?

"Paigey, Paigey, Paigey, your nose stuck in yet ANOTHER book?"

If there's someone who I can most definitely NOT define. It's Natalie Hale. Natalie was a Pureblood who came from a rich lineage. She was pretty skinny and tall, for an 11 yr-old she was 5'3. With long dirty blonde hair that hung to her shoulders. Curved sharply around foggy blue eyes; and thin lips pulled back into an easy grin. Paige had been known her for awhile, two years the max. Their mothers had met during a Shopping visit of all things, and everything pretty much set off from there.

Grinning like a cat, Natalie hauled her cart into the carriage and shut the door behind them. Picking a random seat she sat in front of her. Curious Paige pulled away from the depths of her book and placed it besides her.

"A _good_ book," Paige grinned, "What did I tell you about calling me 'Paigey' and What'cha doing here Nat?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow and laughed, "What you think I SHOULDN'T be here?" Natalie wasn't from New Zealand. She was from London actually, and still had that posh British accent that she'd kept for over 3 years in New Zealand. And Paige doubted she'd ever lose that accent. Not that she wanted it to go, it pretty much defined Nat's heritage at least.

Her dark eyes traveled towards her friend's belongs. And noticing Natalie's lack of a cage, or rather lack of a _pet _she froze. Click. _Aw shit. _"Nat, you _didn't._"

"Didn't what?" Natalie asked curiously. With growing dread in her chest, her brunette friend turned to her, dark brown eyes horrified

"Please don't tell me you bought _Dakota _as your pet???" Paige begged painstakingly. Natalie stared at her. Stared at her long and hard. She blinked, and Paige nearly groaned when

her friend's hair turned bright lime. Nervous, Natalie looked around the suddenly quiet compartment. Foggy eyes darting around the corners and walls.

"Um. As long as there's no follow up questions…no." Natalie chuckled nervously,

Paige glared at her, "Nat," She hissed, "What are you _insane? _Where the bloody hell do you think you're gonna hide a _snake???_"

Natalie blinked at her, her hair turning a bright pink. Shame. Or maybe embarrassment. "Er, beg our Potions Teacher for the Dungeons????" Paige groaned and flopped back into the seat.

Aggravated she hid her face inside her hands, "You're going to kill us all." She slowly shook her head, muttering.

Natalie laughed nervously, "Come on, it won't be that bad, I mean the others wouldn't have-"

The compartment door suddenly slid open and in bounced a rather hyper honey-haired girl. Another one of their friend's, a Pureblood named Cristie Leyen was beaming as she stood in the door way. Her short honey hair cascaded behind her as she panted.

"Look guys! Take a look! Look what Dad bought me!" She stuck out her hand, revealing a rather small (but still dangerous) baby Vipertooth Dragon lying curled innocently on her hand. Natalie squealed and leapt to her feet to take a closer look. While Paige moaned and slouched further in her seat.

"It's official. I need life insurance!"

Cristie stared at her, and being mindful of her dragon, dragged her trunk in. Closing the door she dropped into a seat next to Natalie. "Isn't she cute? I'm calling her Altaria!"

"You know none of you will get away with smuggling them into Salems?" Paige asked warily, Natalie shrugged and laughed. "We'll try!" Famous last words. Cristie raised an eyebrow,

"Wait, what did you bring Nat? I don't see a cat or owl, or even a toad?" The corn-flower haired girl asked. Natalie made a face and gagged. "Ew. Nah I bought Dakota!"

Cristie's eyes widened, "Wait, YOU BOUGHT YOUR SNAKE!?"

"You bought your dragon." Natalie argued happily,

"Yeah but Altaria doesn't EAT people does she!?"

"Not yet she doesn't." Paige muttered, seeing Altaria shuffle in Cristie's lap. "She doesn't have shark teeth for fangs yet does she?"

Cristie shook her head, "Nah not yet. Give or take a few years."

"Oh well that's comforting," Natalie sighed exaggeratedly. Cristie glared at her darkly, "Well where are you hiding your snake!?"

"Don't. Ask." Paige gritted her teeth, she nearly cried in relief when the door slid open again. And a tall brunette strolled in with her trunk faithfully behind her. Finally her salvation to this mess. Genevieve Walker was well-known as a Pureblood, seeing as she knew the Diggorys, Weasleys AND Malfoys. She was also Paige's childhood friend, and key to this wreckage.

"Oh thank god someone sane!"

Genevieve dumped her trunk next to Paige's and sat besides her. Her eyes widened, "Sane? What are these two going on about now?"

"My dragon." Cristie chirped.

"My Python." Natalie smirked,

"My failing sanity." Paige despaired; Natalie cupped her hand to her mouth and sniggered. Blue eyes sparkling,

"No way that was gone AGES ago!" Paige narrowed her eyes dangerously, and she hissed.

"I can't wait until I learn hexes…" Natalie squeaked and quickly latched herself to Cristie's arm. Laughing nervously, "I didn't mean it sheesh!"

Genevieve rolled her turquoise eyes, calmly folding her hands in her lap. "A dragon, a snake and Paige's sanity. That's…nice to know."

"And what'd you bring?" Cristie retorted,

The weather outside was rather dark. Night was quickly falling and bleeding through the amateur-ray of dusk. Dusts of stars were scattered across the sky as the tormented moon cradled itself in the black blanket. The night was stuffy and warm, broadcasting The Pacific Summer. The train was probably more than half-way to Salems by now. To a new start and a new beginning for these four girls. Unexpectedly a loud, energetic barking filled the compartment and surprised bout of gasps and laughter.

"Oh my god Shaelah!" Cristie cackled, their laughter faded along with the train ride.

The tormented Moon gazed solemnly through the night sky. The stars themselves sparkled their untold secrets. Beyond the midnight fall laid a whole galaxy. Their glossy eyes winking down at them. They saw everything. Knew everything. She remembered, ages ago, it was just before the reality of the war truly set into their bones. They were no older than 16, and they were naive. They knew nothing about the causalities and horrors of war. No idea how their innocence could be cruelly snatched away from them.

And so fast too. They'd lie on top of the Astronomy Tower, every night and they would just stare up at the stars. Talking, laughing sometimes they fell asleep. But it was so comforting to be under the night sky. It was like feeling safe. Like nothing else existed.

But they couldn't do that _here_. Guinevere Rose sighed heavily and looked away from the windows. The Hall was being set up by the rest of the teachers and Headmistress Marna. As well as the Head Table where the professors ate and sat at. The Hall was pretty big; you could probably stand up and yell something. And your echo would echo. It was made out of cobble stone, but on the left and right sides were large pillars. Made out of copper and dusted to look like rock, they held up the ceiling that arched like a half cylinder. They also supported their own narrow arch way that curved after the pillars and arched as narrow of a half-cylinder. Then ran down the walls. On those walls were rugs of some material all softly swaying in the non-existent breeze. There were four colors.

Silver and Dark Violet. With a picture of a Black Wolf creeping closer to the frame, sometimes he bent his head and sniffed the violet grass. Besides it was a rug of Yellow and Black. A proud Hippogriff reared and swung its front legs now and then. Blue and Black was the rug with the Snake rearing its end, pearly fangs gleaming in the black night. The rug next to it was a red and black, with a cougar bearings its fangs at intruders. The same four rugs only as banners hung from the ceilings. Each above their respective houses. Red Crusader Cougars on the far right, Yellow Hurricane Hippogriffs, Blue Stormers Snakes and finally Violet Warrior Wolves on the far left.

A fond smile crossed her face; as she remembered the moments her and her friends had in those houses.

"The Hurricanes were the best," Cari's soft voice drifted into her thoughts. "What you wept is what we'd sow. But our Hurricane Hearts, were as soft as snow."

Guinevere grinned and laughed out loud. Seeing her tall friend's eyes lighting up at the sight of her old house. "No way, Stormers were the greatest! When you thought you'd fail one of Salems tests. Ask a Stormer because they know what's best."

Cari's aqua eyes rolled and she scoffed, "Yeah for tests. But _we_ knew how to calm people down!" She boasted with proud.

"Wit beyond measure,"

"Heart over mind."

"I wished we hadn't left Cristie and Natalie behind."

Cari cocked her head to the side, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? What kind of rhyme is tha- Oh." Cari hesitated and bit her bottom lip anxiously. Her insides twisted relentlessly as she saw her friend stare at the ground determinedly. Her shoulders were slumped as she thoughtfully wondered. Her eyes painstakingly resolute as they took in every inch of the ground that laid sturdy at their feet. "Oh." Cari swallowed thickly, why _had_ they left Cristie and Natalie behind? Why couldn't they be the ones to come with them? It wasn't fair. So while her, Geneveine and Paige practically dined in luxury Cristie and Natalie were probably fighting for their lives? Where the hell was the fairness in that?

"_It has to be three. And it has to be you guys." Cristie said resolutely,_

"_But why?" Caitlin shouted. She quickly rose to her feet, choking back the tears that overwhelmed her crystal orbs. "Why us???"_

"_Because me and Cristie are too easily recognized," Natalie explained quietly, her foggy eyes darted behind her shoulder apprehensively. "And someone strong and trustworthy enough has to stay behind too look after everything, and that person is Cristie. Gen is more emotional than she was before, so nobody would expect the younger "robotic" Gen to be that in the future. Paige is hell of a lot colder and nastier than she was before and she can act. And Caitlin, besides Cristie you have changed __**so **__much than before. You may not believe it but you __**have**__."_

_Caitlin paused, "Nat…you've changed a lot, you have." Her face eased into mourning and she closed her eyes, bowing her head. "But when we leave…?"_

_A slender hand fell onto her shoulder, and teary-eyed Caitlin looked up. Cristie stared straight at her, a stubborn frown on her face. Her eyes were azure oceans, raging and confident within. It was like staring into mirrors that fed you inspiration, "No matter what the hell happens to us, you have to make sure you get things right. You can't afford to screw things up, so leave for us."_

Cari closed her eyes and bowed her head. The same way she had before. Her ebony tresses fell from her shoulders and cradled her heart-shaped tanned face. Beneath her eyelids her eyes shimmered and flickered blue, and she oddly flexed her hand at her side. Cristie and Natalie. They were so brave to stay behind and take care of things. She was seriously regretting slapping Cristie now. She sighed aloud, guilt cruelly squeezing at the strings of her heart.

Guilt might as well dig her grave. It was eating her right now. They'd practically just deserted Cristie and Natalie to themselves.

A warm hand stuck through her loose hand and held it tight. That familiar hand lightly tugged and turned her around. Butterscotch eyes stared at her comfortingly, acceptingly, open. And a small reassuring smile lifted those lips.

"We're starting soon," Ahsoka said softly, she nudged her head towards the Head Table. "Let's go Professor Kiza," The 24 yr-old lightly teased. Cari raised her head and gave her a smile; her blue eyes flickered o a grey before prancing off towards her attended seat. Ahsoka watched her with her arms folded, grinning.

"You coming Professor?" Ahsoka called gently, Guinevere looked up sharply and took a sharp intake.

"Of course," Guinevere said tightly, she swiftly walked past her friend. Nearly bumping into her on the way, Ahsoka watched her carefully. Eyes warily taking in what she saw.

"Guin letting go is the only thing we _can_ do." Ahsoka drawled seriously. Her friend stopped,

"Well duh, making hard decisions practically defines us," She retorted harshly,

"Defining and describing people are two different things. Defining by decisions doesn't always work out" Ahsoka argued,

"This coming from the woman who hardly takes control of her own life," Guinevere rolled her eyes, and spoke so coldly it chilled her own bones. And once the words spilt from her mouth she seriously wanted to take them back and slap herself. "You know it's your entire fault he died in the first place so why take initiative now?"

She prided herself on understanding people's emotions. She prided herself on being the person Ahsoka went to all the time. But now she had no idea what the hell her friend was thinking. And that she was probably the last person she'd turn too now. Her friend shifted quietly,

"To be honest, I don't think I am." Ahsoka hesitated, "This war changes all. Everyone isn't who they are supposed to be. Meant to be. And it is my fault, I know that. And I define my mistake on that. But we're going to make it better. And if we don't, then we will die and hopefully see everybody again."

Guinevere paused, seeing the teachers beginning to assemble on the Head Table and their Charms Professor Kirckwood and Grounds keeper Lawson head off. Probably for the first yeas, she choked. "I really hope that day comes soon," Ahsoka sighed and stood next to her, mocha eyes thoughtfully eyeing the 2nd year and over students excitedly pour in through the large twin doors. A sea of black robes and all manner of colors beamed throughout the Hall, threading together their chatter as they separated for their houses. Probably eager to catch up on gossip.

Guinevere smirked, "Look at them. They have no idea what's coming at them, they have no idea how hard this will be."

"We can't go easy on them," Ahsoka grinned, "That'd be rude Professor Rose,"

"Of course Professor Dawson. After all we need to teach them the basics of survival."

Laughing, the two adults swept for their seats near the Headmistress and Cari Kiza.

"I hear you have to stand up and do a speech."

"Nah I was told you had to wrestle a troll!"

Natalie wrinkled her nose and gagged. Disgusted, she turned away from the clutter of 1st years she was surrounded by to her friends. The Grounds Keeper, a lanky, old and skinny man named Lawson had dropped them off at the stairs. Which was supposedly supposed to lead into the Hall as the two looming doors were closed. After which he'd just disappeared down some hall way. She didn't like him. He was too prissy. He expected everything about them to be perfect, not one hair out of place. And he was old. But Merlin knew what the Hall was like. And the Sorting into the four houses…with everyone spinning about how they were going to be sort. She wouldn't blame the Muggleborns for being petrified.

"Well I was told you had to swim across the Pond and wrestle the Shark in there." Natalie said,

Cristie scoffed, "Whatever. I heard you had to throw a rugby ball over your shoulder, and whatever house catches it you're in that house."

Paige gave her a bewildered look, "What kind of sorting is _that?_ Seriously Hogwarts has a hat, Beauxbatons has a Portrait, Drumstrang has a Sword and what, we have a _rugby ball?_"

Genevieve laughed, turquoise eyes sparkling mischievously. "Come on the Headmistress will probably do it with a wand!"

"That's as ridiculous as the Rugby ball," Cristie argued, "How would the Headmistress's wand- HEY!" The light-haired 11 yr-old was cut off when someone accidentally ran into her. A pale-skinned dark-eyed girl quickly jumped back, pale with fright and surprise. Her amber hair swaying back and forth in her tight ponytail.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry I was pushed!" The girl cried,

Cristie blinked and softened. She nodded, "Nah it's okay if you were pushed."

The girl gave her an anxious smile, and a meek "Thanks."

"Ash!" A tall girl with short black hair standing next to a brunette was waiting patiently below them. 'Ash' sighed in relief and brightened into an excited grin. Laughing she trotted away from them and towards the two girls. A bit fascinated the quartet turned back to the front.

"So what _do _we have to do?" Cristie asked,

The two looming doors suddenly creaked and groaned. Catching the eyes of everyone, the crowd fell into a hush as the designed doors slowly opened. Light spilt in through and ran like the tides across the hallways. A woman stood in the doorway, drawn with dark red robes with baggy sleeves. She was plump and probably in her late 40's, with long silver hair that fell past her back. Chocolate eyes twinkled dangerously, as she breathlessly smiled at them. Thoughtfully tapping the scroll into her other hand,

"You must be the new first years," The woman pulled back her lips into a (what they deemed) as a sincere but still mocking smile. "Welcome, we've been expecting you. As you pass through these doors you will find yourself in a whole new and exciting world. You will be sorted into houses by alphabetical order, and will sit at your destined table. Prior to the Sorting, our own Headmistress Professor Marna Racole will give the Welcoming Speech, and then you may dig in. Afterwards your House Prefects will show you to your dormitories. Correct? Very well, follow me."

Natalie and Cristie turned to each other and raised their eyebrows, sending a hidden message between their electric eyes. Before Paige and Genevieve hustled them in after the mob of other first years.

It was _brilliant._ Their eyes practically lit up at all the sights the Hall had to offer. As they came in every head turned their way. But the first years were hardly interested in the sheer size of students down each of the four tables. As they trod after the Woman, who they would later find out as Professor Kirckwood, who led them through The Hurricane and Stormer Tables. The amount of food on the table was amazing; it was enough to feed Africa. There were deserts including cake, trifle, fruit salad, Pavalova and lollies. And of course the main course, roast, fish, burgers, chips, meat.

While the food and other students were rather lively, the castle itself was quite dark. The hall's ceiling was nearly shrouded in thick dark clouds, but for some reason thousands of stars swept across the ceiling. Barely visible through the thick clouds, they still sparkled with hope and mischief.

"Whoa," Genevieve gaped,

"Oh wow a wolf!" Paige exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the far table on the left. The Black Wolf was staring straight at her, ears pinned back and regarding her with interest. She grinned, "Wow! Oh, a snake, Hippogriff and cool a cougar!"

"The Wolf is supposed to be for the Warriors, the snake is for the Stormers, and then you have Hippogriff Hurricanes and Cougar Crusaders." Geneveine explained breathlessly, "Each house has their own traits; it'd be cool to be in Stormers!"

"Stormers looks awesome," Natalie squealed,

"Only because its mascot is a snake," Cristie rebutted, giving her a mocking grin. Natalie gave her a filthy look causing the corn-flower blue-eyed girl to laugh loudly.

"Can you see any of them?" Ahsoka hissed in her friend's ear, Guinevere shook her head. Jade eyes scanning the mob of awed first years for the familiar girls.

"No," She muttered back, watching as Ailsa Kirckwood quickly jogged up the small steps of stairs to the platform where the Head Table was situated. Their silver-haired Charms Teacher turned around; raising her hands she halted the first years in their tracks. Attracting their attention as all eyes pinned on her.

"How hard can it be to find them?" Guinevere's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she tried to find her familiar younger counterpart and friends. "I mean, they're us."

"Walls have ears," Ahsoka sung to her quietly, besides Guinevere Cari reached over the table and gave her an odd look.

"Oi Ashley's last name is Brown!"

"Brown?" The Potions Teacher besides Cari gave her a look. His messy light brown hair fell over his young blue eyes; regarding the 24 yr-old suspiciously. "What is a Muggleborn student to you three?"

Cari flustered uneasily, "Nothing." She retorted, ignoring Ahsoka and Guinevere's dark glares directed to the back of her head.

"We know the Browns." Ahsoka lied easily, coldly staring past Cari who flinched at the icy tone in her voice. It was a strictly 'none-of-your-goddamn-business' tone. "As you know Cari here is of Muggleborn, she used to hang out with Ashley's mother Maria before Cari went to Beauxbatons."

The Potions Teacher either seemed to buy the excuse, or found Ahsoka rather frightening and shut up quickly. Turning back to the Sorting with a nervous look on his face; as Ailsa abruptly unrolled the long scroll and cleared her throat.

"Applebear, Teana?"

A petite girl with short brown hair rose from the crowd of first years. Ailsa kindly directed her towards the Head Table as the girl gracefully nodded. Teana stiffly made her way towards the table, coming to stand in front of the Headmistress. Marna grinned at her and nudged her hand towards the large, silver goblet in front of her. The three youngest adults in the Professors eyes narrowed at the cup. There were distinctive designs beautifully crafted around its silver surface. Showing the special craft, there was a thin silver line wrapped around the rim of the goblet. Which she found out kept germs from entering the cup or coming onto it of any kind, Ahsoka made a mental note to remember the designs as Cari grimaced at what was inside the cup. The liquid looked thick and dark red, like blood.

Curious, Teana took the offered cup and raised it to her lips. Taking a sip she placed it back down, and swallowed. It didn't taste anything like blood, it felt more like liquid and it had a strange taste. Her face cleared dreamily,

"Hmm, fruity." She declared, suddenly the middle of the cup melted to form rather thin lips and a mouth.

"Hurricane!" It shouted, causing Teana and the first years to jump in surprise.

Everybody clapped loudly, while the Hurricanes cheered through the hall. Pleased, Teana quickly trotted over to her chosen house.

"Anaya, Tom?"

"Hm, metallic."

"Warrior!"

"Baker, Jessica?"

"Er, spicy."

"Stormer!"

"Brown, Ashley?"

Cari, Guinevere and Ahsoka leaned forward interestedly, as the crowd parted. A shy pale girl with amber-hair quickly shuffled from the crowd. Cari gasped, eyes painfully watching the small girl shyly pass Ailsa.

"Oh _Merlin_ look at her? Look at Ashley she's here! I've missed her so much!" Cari breathed excitedly, Professor Arden gave Cari another look and Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Cari's big mouth,

"She's just excited to have her childhood friend's daughter here." Ahsoka lied to him again. Satisfied he turned back to the sorting, while the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher gave Cari a warning look. They smiled as Ashley finally reached the Headmistress's place.

She looked exactly the same as she had been when she was 11 years old. But she was completely different from the Ashley they knew. This Ashley was smaller, with longer hair. She was shy, and easily-flustered. The Ashley they knew was loud and didn't care about others opinions as much.

But both Ashley's still had the same eyes. The same warm chocolate eyes that lit up her pale face. Ashley raised the cup to her lips and let it run down her throat. Oblivious to three certain professors staring at her intently, she dropped the cup back down and made a face as the cup re-filled itself.

"It's…apple juice. Fruity,"

The cup opened its mouth again, "Hurricane!" It boomed. Everyone burst into applause as Ashley, content, quickly ran back down to her new table. Flashing someone in the crowd a smile. Cari craned her head to the side,

"Did any of you see who she smiled at?"

"If I did I'd win best award for eyesight," Ahsoka grumbled to her, "I could go professional,"

Guinevere sniggered, "Hey, Nat's up soon!"

"Café, Alex?"

"Oh wow, that tickles."

"Crusader!"

"Cale, Natalie?"

A tall thin English girl sauntered forward, again out of nowhere to their chagrin. It seemed their younger counterparts were still just as sneaky as they had remembered. Natalie brushed past Ailsa who looked rather ruffled that there had been no respect. The three sniggered.

Natalie was quite like the older Nat, albeit smaller, skinnier and paler. This Natalie had a rather arrogant but modest grin, her hair was shorter and darker. A light brunette, but her eyes. The older Nat's eyes were practically silver, and they were filled with anger and pain. This Natalie's eyes were full of innocence and mischief.

She bounced over to the cup, and quickly lifted it to her thin lips. Swallowing she blinked and set it down,

The British girl wrinkled her nose, "Eh, metal."

"Warrior!"

Smirking, Natalie beamed. Her hair changing into a bubble-gum pink, and she gladly trotted over to her chosen house.

"A lot more arrogant though," Guinevere thought,

"Well she hasn't seen people die has she," Ahsoka deadpanned,

"Damon, Lucy?"

"Spicy."

"Stormer!"

"Delevager, Paige."

Ahsoka leaned forward eagerly, as a tall and tanned girl strode from the crowd. "Whoa," She mumbled, "You look so different than before!" Cari exclaimed quietly.

The younger Paige was smaller and lighter. Her hair was shorter and thicker, but she still had that same look. Her eyes were the main difference. Instead of the glowing butterscotch they were used too, it was warm mocha that met their eyes. They were warm, although they held a mysterious darkness within, they had emotion. The butterscotch eyes that Ahsoka had, rarely had any emotion. And if they did, even rarer was it a positive emotion. Paige paused to give Alisa acknowledgement before she purposefully walked towards the table.

On the way, Paige's eyes flickered and they met Ahsoka's. Both of them were nearly thrown as something small but long stretched out between them and stayed. On one end brittle and rigid, the other curious and interested. A connection between the past and the future. Ahsoka admitted she didn't quite miss her eyes, they had been dull compared to the ones she had before. But those brown pools had something her own hadn't seen in a long, long time. Her heart was flooded with the sudden emotions, and her mind throbbed.

Ahsoka could see the look across her younger counterpart's face; 'Deja vu' but stared back at her steadfast and stubbornly. It was Ahsoka who gave way first to her horror. The emotions she received from her younger-self were too much for her frosty exterior to bear. And she quickly looked away; closing her eyes she took a sharp intake. Guinevere and Cari stared at her worriedly, and Paige curiously.

Paige looked confused, but still raised the cup to her lips. Ahsoka exhaled deeply. As Paige made a face she dropped the cup back down. Surprised and horrified, she blinked thoroughly. The cup hummed and Paige stiffened and…sneezed.

Confused herself, Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open. The cup hummed, and muttered quietly to Paige. Who started to get only more confused, she muttered back.

"Er, I don't remember this happening?" Guinevere whispered, a baffled Ahsoka turned back around to her younger counterpart. Staring at her thrown,

"N-neither do I," Ahsoka stuttered in a strangled and strangely high voice. Guinevere and Cari's eyes widened, starting at their friend in shock. Even Marna leaned forward in interest, half-wondering what the conversation between the goblet and a future student was about. And half-humble enough not to invade in privacy. Whatever the Goblet said to another student was strictly between him and said student; if the Goblet wanted.

The other two suddenly came to a stop in their conversation, and everyone stared.

"Ah," The goblet started, "Warrior!"

"Pfthaw_ha_?" Ahsoka cried in an even more strangled voice. But her exclamation was drowned out from the sheer applause and cheering from the Hall. The Three Professors watched, mouth-gaping and shocked; as a confused but excited Paige quickly whirled around. She took one more look behind her; warm content chocolate met confused and shocked butterscotch. Before Paige hurried off towards the Warriors.

"This is wrong!" Ahsoka exclaimed loudly, "All wrong! I'm not supposed to be a Warrior!"

"Did something happen?" Cari licked her lips anxiously, "Maybe the Goblet is off?"

"The Goblet is never _off_," Guinevere said seriously, "Something happened to make the Goblet choose her as a Warrior."

Ahsoka groaned loudly; her two friends watched in amusement as she let her head fall. Her forehead dejectedly thumping against the table. "Ow," She sulked under the table. "I hated the Warriors and they hated me!"

"Because you were a Crusader," Guinevere reminded her, "Crusaders and Warriors are natural born enemies."

"Feyen, Cristie."

"Oh hey, Cristie!" The sea-eyed brunette chirped happily, if Ahsoka had raised her head, she would've glared at her. As it was, her head was still against the table, and she was still colorfully cursing under her breath in all different languages she knew. A slightly meek but proud girl rose up the stairs. Gracefully passing Ailsa with respect. Cari and Guinevere beamed. The older Cristie was taller, braver and admittedly more serious. This Cristie was nervous as she approached the cup. Her hair was lighter, and spilled down to her back. She was still as elegant as ever.

Gracefully she plucked the cup up, and drained its contents. Scoffing Cari reached over and lightly slapped Ahsoka on the head; her target jumped and quickly rose her head; scowling. Never mind it re-filled as it was put down. Cristie placed it back down and licked her lips. Her lips pulled back into a messy grin and she chortled,

"Wow, really ticklish."

The cup smirked, "Crusader!"

Cristie beamed as the Hall echoed its claps and cheers. She spun around and eagerly jogged over to the Table with the Cougar purring in the banner.

"Well everyone else seems to be in the right place so far," Ahsoka grumbled,

"And everyone else seems to have been lucky enough not to hear you curse in what, 9 different languages?" Guinevere shot,

"10 actually," Cari said matter-of-factly, "French and Maori are nearly the same. 'Soka I never knew you knew Arabic?"

"I don't," Ahsoka replied agitatedly, "I learnt how to say 'a fucking hellhole' 3 years ago, when that Egyptian man was kind enough to explain Iraq to me."

"Hakiwai, Stephanie?"

An annoyed-looking lightly tanned girl stormed from the first years. She gave poor Ailsa a glower, "Steph please," She mumbled, and stalked to the Head Table. Guinevere and Cari sniggered behind their hands; the Steph they'd known had also been rather flustered when someone called her by her full name. Younger Steph's hair was curlier, thicker and a dark brown. Instead of the glossy black they knew. Steph's eyes had also been darker as she grew, with sympathy, pain and sadness. This Steph's pale green eyes were sparkling with annoyance but modesty and life.

Especially life. Steph blushed and rose the cup to her lips, taking a swig she slammed it down.

"Ticklish?"

"Crusader!"

Beaming at the cheers, Steph cheered herself and nearly skipped down to the Crusaders Table. Seating herself next to a glowing Cristie.

"Hollis, Caitlin?"

Cari looked nearly sick as her younger counterpart proudly made her way through the crowd. Her head was held high, despite her short raven locks getting in the way. She gracefully took the stairs one at a time, trying to look calm and composed. But you could tell by the way her hair was pink now was that she was rapidly becoming embarrassed. Cari took a shuddering breath as Caitlin came closer.

"Careful, don't faint now." Guinevere teased; Cari glared and swatted her arm.

Caitlin smiled nervously and her head jerked nervously. Cari made the mistake of looking up, and her eyes widened and she stiffened. Dark blue met Cari's Oceans. Something was thrown out between them, wavering towards and pulling them both together in some weird way. It made Cari tremble. Caitlin looked shocked, her mouth fell open and she nearly missed a step.

Surprised she quickly shook her head and turned back to Marna. Cari squeaked and shivered in her chair as Caitlin raised the cup.

"Oh my god the room is spinning!" Sweating, the adult gasped in Guinevere's ear. Her fingers dug into her friend's arm tightly, causing her friend to flinch and turn to her paling.

Caitlin swallowed and lowered the cup. "Er, fruit?"

"Hurricane!" The cup announced, the three Professors blocked out the noise as Cari's eyes wavered; her hair _stiffened _and bled an alarmingly stark white. But then her eyes rolled to the back of her head,

"Whoa, whoa." Ahsoka hissed, she bent backwards against her chair, and lightly slapped Cari's cheek. "Hey wake up! Cars don't you dare faint on us you stupid girl!"

"Cari." Guinevere shook her ruthlessly, "Cari Kiza wake the hell up! Oh my god she fainted."

Ahsoka growled lowly, "She did not faint, she's not out yet. Cari Kiza wake the hell up you idiot!" She gave her a testing whack, and Cari shook her head. Familiar eyes rolled back and she squealed.

"S-Sorry, I was out of there for a bit,"

"Here," Guinevere passed her a Goblet of water, "Here drink,"

Nodding Cari took it and a swig. Trying to get her bearings back she practically drained the cup, sighing as she lowered it. Her hair flattened against and shook into the normal black. Before glaring at Ahsoka viciously,

"Stop calling me stupid girl."

"Then stop acting like it!" Ahsoka scowled, and turned back around. Huffing Cari ignored her,

"Sheesh you two! We haven't even got to the Speech yet!"

"Walker, Genevieve?"

Guinevere's eyes flashed as her younger self quickly walked up the stairs, pointing out differences were going to make her eyes sore soon. Guinevere quickly scrubbed at her sea-like eyes, blinking as her younger self ascended. Her hair had been longer there she noticed, and she was definitely smaller then. She sighed trying to keep her stomach composed, and her nerves from being shot. Her heart did flip-flops and her mind started screaming at her. No wonder Ahsoka and Cari had had a head ache.

But oh my god the look. Her younger self definitely had that poker look. Robotic. Expressionless. She looked rather aloof and indifferent to everything.

Genevieve's eyes met hers sharply, and both of them gazed without expressing anything. Although Genevieve looked rather surprised, she was also more interested. Unlike the others, their connection was sizzling and more heated. As both were too prideful to look away, but it was Genevieve who had too. Giving one last suspicious glance, she took the Goblet and drained it. Wiping her mouth she set it back down and stated very calmly.

"Spicy."

The Goblet hummed, "Stormer!"

Guinevere sighed in relief, joining in the clapping and cheers as her younger-self spun around. And looked over her shoulder. Guinevere gave her a look and the girl quickly looked away. Uneasy but excited, Genevieve all but ran towards the thrilled table; with the Snake curling and hissing in satisfaction above. Marna suddenly stood, reaching to her full height of 6'1. Everyone suddenly hushed and stared as Marna gave everyone a brilliant and welcoming grin.

"Welcome, welcome to a whole new year at our beloved school! I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday and welcome back my old students, to the first years I offer a welcome to Salems School. I'm sure your stay will be joyful and I wish you the best of luck in this new world. Before we stick into our very scrumptious feast, I have a few notices to be said. First, I would like to announce our new Muggle Studies, Ancient Ruins and Defense against the Dark Arts Teachers!" Marna smiled and nodded towards the three, "Professors…"

As one the three rose. Cari beamed and waved to everybody, while Guinevere nodded and gave a small wave. Ahsoka stood there with her arms folded and her face aloof; although she gave a nod of acknowledgement. "On our far right, Professors Cari Kiza, Guinevere Rose and Miss Ahsoka Dawson. Welcome to Salems Professors, I hope your stay is equally enjoyable."

There was a chorus of applause and even a few wolf-whistles that trilled throughout the large space. It lasted more than two minutes before the three sat down, and Marna raised her arms.

"Also, the Pond is not for swimming over please. I'm sure 2nd years and over should realize that since the accident last year." The students sniggered, "Also, I ask your caution to provide itself with well ears. I concede, The Fields is _not_ for _anybody _to go wandering in…"

Cari pretty much blocked out the Headmistress's speech. Turning her soft but authoritve voice into an annoying buzz. Her eyes focused in on a familiar girl sitting in Hurricane; listening to Professor Racole intently. But every now and then her eyes would wander before her, to Ashley who was chatting away under her breath every now and then.

This mission truly would be hard. Her eyes flickered over to the familiar brunette over at Warriors, also listening intently. But talking to Natalie under her breath as well. They were smirking and chuckling.

_Perhaps, _Cari thought slowly, _Perhaps it isn't time we should be worried about. Perhaps we should be worried about changing destinies…we've already changed one._

Ahsoka followed Cari's eye view, and she sighed heavily. _Just because I'm a Warrior now doesn't mean I'm a bad person. _It isn't being a bad house that could make her a bad person. It wasn't because of her blood she was put there. Just because she was more suited for Crusader didn't mean she would be one. Did the Goblet really look far into her personality? Or did it base off random?

She knew herself. At least, she thought so. Ahsoka was lost. And she was worried. She knew she wasn't necessarily a bad person.

It wasn't how everyone else viewed you that defined you.

It was the actions you _took_ on how they viewed you that worried Ahsoka.

The road had changed for her. And in doing so, her choices. And her actions. So how would this new change affect her choices?

And in turn, define her.


End file.
